100 Oneshots of DOOOOM!
by VampireFrootloopsRule
Summary: I'm taking Phandoll's challenge, so here it goes. Rating may change depending on one-shot. No cussing though! More summary in my reviews.  Now up: Welcome to Misery population: me- Depressing fic but that's the point, isn't it?
1. Love Birds

A/N: I'm starting a challenge! I know, I shouldn't, I have stories already in progress that I need to work on. This is just for when I get in a rut of the dreaded WB. I dare not say it out loud. Yeah, the big WB is why I have been giving ya'll slow updates, I'm sorry guys.  
>CW: I do not think they want your excuses.<br>VFR: well, look at you! Talking all sophisticated without conjunctions.  
>CW: -.-<br>VFR: will you just do the disclaimer?  
>CW: fine. Frooty owns nothing you may recognize in these one-shot's<br>VFR: that's right.  
>Alex: this goes for every one of them, so no lawyers please!<br>VFR: yupper!  
>Alex: she also doesn't celebrate any holidays so all she writes is based off TV and stuff<br>VFR: yeah, no comments on that please. I know how it sounds, but I really don't mind.  
>CW: can we get on with this? We are wasting precious time.<br>VFR: right. Sorry. For those who are curious, the list is below, but after that is my first installment kay?  
>CW: see you at the bottom.<br>VFR: later! Also does anyone know the difference between a one-shot and a drabble?

_**The ones I've done will be bold until I hit 50**. Then the ones I have left to do will be bold._

1. Mistle Toe

2. Halloween

3. Dumb dog

4. The Easter Bunny

5. Santa

**6. Welcome to Misery population: Me**

7. Pranks

8. You Froot loop!

9. Mouth Rinse

10. Halfa's meet

11. Ghost zone troubles

12. Them Back...

13. Lost and Found

14. Forgotten

15. Anger Renewed

16. Birthday!

17. I Love You...

18. Checkmate

**19. The Truth**

20. Bouncy Balls Are Evil

21. You Broke It!

22. Fan Girls

23. Speech

24. Field Trip

25. Frostbite

26. Aliens

27. Monster How Should I Feel?

28. The Closet

**29. Love Birds**

30. Jail Brake

31. Left to Rot

32. Pretend Super hero

33. Goodie Two Shoes

34. Theme Song

35. Concert

**36. The Dance**

37. Old Habits Die Hard

**38. Cartoons**

39. Runaway

40. Team Up

41. Maddie the Cat

42. Bold and All

43. Sick Day

44. A+

45. Power Bracelet

46. Lie Detector

47. Lonely on Christmas

48. All the Right Moves

49. Rusty

50. Best Friends

51. Gun Fire

52. Control Staff

53. Cujo the Dog

54. Punk

55. Old Fire

56. The Legend

57. Retired

58. You Can't Scare Anyone!

59. Danni

60. Fight

61. Bully

62. Dash's Teddy Bear Collection

63. Count Down

64. Poor

65. Rich

66. New Invention

67. It's Just a Scrape

68. Take A Bath!

69. Fudge

70. Bed Sheet Ghost

71. Trapped in a box

72. Fruit punch

73. Dead

74. Little Badger

75. The Future

76. Black and white; black and white; black and white

77. Talent show

78. Stars

79. Magician

80. Adopted

81. Going to Become Ghostly!

82. Explosion

83. Seeing Stars

84. Dreams Do Come True

85. Astronaut

86. The Litter Box

87. Pink Dinosaur?

88. Mental Institution

89. Jack in the Box

90. Irony

91. Parody

92. GIW Just Moved In

93. New Ghost

94. Undergrowth Is Back

95. Depression

96. Suicide Attempt

97. Danny Doll

98. IT Came From Beneath the Sink

99. All's Fair In War

100. Street Kid

* * *

><p><strong># 29. Love birds<strong>

**Based off of the song Last Kiss, I don't know who it's by. Pre-PP. first fluff piece I've done, so I hope it's good. Also, for the purpose of this story, Danny is 16 and able to drive.**

**This one is Rated T for character death and romance.**

_Today's the day,_ Danny thought, _I'm going to do it._

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and dialed the number he had called practically every day since the owner had moved to Amity Park years ago.

_Hello? _A female voice answered the other end, almost causing Danny to drop his own phone in surprise.

"Sam? Uh, hi, what's up?"

_"Err,"_ Sam started awkwardly, almost as if she could sense something was wrong with her best friend on the line, "_nothing much, I was just about to watch the first Cyber Zombie Commando movie. Do you want to come over?"_

"Yes, I mean no, I mean… why don't I go over there and we could go for a drive? Maybe have a date?" Danny mentally cursed himself and outwardly face-palmed. Why did he sound so stupid? Of course Sam wouldn't want to-

"_I'd love that, come by in half an hour?" _Sam sounded nervous, but determined. _About what?_ Danny thought to himself.

"Yeah! I'll be right over." He hung up after a quick good bye and ran down to the basement where he knew his parents to be. "Hey guys? Can I borrow the Fenton RV?"

Maddie and Jack Fenton were working on some sort of invention, as always, but they paused in their work to look up at their son. Usually he just opted to walk where ever he went, saying he liked the fresh air.

"Sure, Danny-boy, where're you going?" Jack asked. The big man may not have been the sharpest tool in the box when it came down to social clues, but he did pay attention when it came down to his family, "are you going to take that Sam girl out?"

Danny blushed and rubbed his neck. Sometimes his parents were too perceptive for his own good, it was a wonder how he had survived with his secret intact. "Uh, yeah, I am."

Maddie dropped her equipment and rushed over to her son. "I'm so happy! Come on, I'll fix you a picnic." She dragged Danny back up the stairs to do what she had said she would.

-Time skip-

Danny drove over to the Manson Mansion in record time, almost rivaling his father in reckless driving. But in his mind, it didn't matter. Why would it when he could just phase through stuff?

He parked the RV, got out, and rang the doorbell before he lost his nerve. What was he thinking? He shouldn't have arranged this; he should have just let Sam and him stay friends. Now if this didn't work out, it would be awkward, he didn't want that, but-

His thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful sight in the world. Sam stood in the doorway wearing the same outfit as usual, but her hair and face were fixed to bring out all the beauty she usually kept inside.

"Wow," he breathed. The sight of Danny's longtime best friend took his breath away.

Sam shuffled her feet nervously and averted her eyes. What was she thinking? She shouldn't have agreed to this, Danny had probably only asked her out for a game at the arcade or something like that. Why would her best friend take her out on a _date_ date anyway?

"So, are you ready to go?" Danny asked nervously. He gestured towards the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle and took a step back, "If you don't want to go I totally understand, I just-"

"No, no, it's fine" Sam interrupted quickly. She stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind her. "Come on, I don't want to be here when my parents come back from the grocery store."

Danny smiled and led the way to the RV. Once they were all settled in, Danny drove out of the small town of Amity Park to an open winding road. It was a beautiful day outside, the clouds were out, but at the moment they were just hiding the sun on this hot July day. The sides of the road were speckled with greenery every now and then, giving it a homey look. Danny took a deep breath; this was the date he had been wishing for for…forever! And now he had it, all to himself.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Well," Danny started, glancing at his date, "Mom made us a picnic and told me about this place-"

"Watch out!" Sam exclaimed, interrupting her friend.

There on the road, a car was stalled; the engine seemed to be dead. Danny was too close to it to stop, and too panicked to turn intangible so he swerved to the right. Noise filled the open air: screaming tires, busting glass and a painful scream rang throughout the area.

-Line Break-

Danny woke up to people standing all around him, all of them trying to see if he was alright. He sat up quickly in panic, never noticing the blood that ran into his eyes from a deep gash on his forehead.

"Sam? Sam!" he screamed. There was another group of people standing a little to his left, and he scrambled over to them, dreading what he would see. He reached the crowd and they parted like the Red Sea for him, but no one said a word.

There on the ground, Sam lay in a pool of her own blood, a shard of glass sticking into the major artery in her arm.

"Sam, no. hold on Sam, I'll get you to a hospital, just hold on." Danny's eyes were wet with tears now as he lifted Sam's head.

"No, just…just hold me for a little while." Her voice was so faint; Danny had never heard her sound so weak in his life. He was scared.

"Ok, I will, just hold on for me Sam, ok? Don't you dare leave me, ok?" Sam smiled and nodded feebly.

Danny didn't know what to do, but on a sudden impulse, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. She hesitated at first, but returned the gesture tenfold.

Danny pulled away reluctantly _I've found the love that I knew I had missed._ "You can't leave, Sam. I love you." He whispered these words, but they weren't heard by their intended recipient. She was gone, even though he held her close. He lost his love, his life, that night.

**A/N: I don't do the parents justice, but how was the rest? Tell me please! Here's the actual lyrics for those wondering.**

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
>The Lord took her away from me<br>She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
>So I can see my baby when I leave this world<em>

We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
>We hadn't driven very far<br>There in the road, straight ahead  
>A car was stalled, the engine was dead<p>

I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
>I'll never forget the sound that night<br>The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
>The painful scream that I heard last<p>

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
>The Lord took her away from me<br>She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
>So I can see my baby when I leave this world<p>

When I woke up the rain was pourin' down  
>There were people standing all around<br>Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
>But somehow I found my baby that night<br>I lift her head, she looked at me and said,  
>"Hold me darling, just a little while"<br>I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
>I found the love that I knew I would miss.<p>

Well now she's gone  
>even though I hold her tight<br>I lost my love, my life, that night.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
>The Lord took her away from me<br>She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
>So I can see my baby when I leave this world<p>

Ooooo...  
>Ahhhh...<p> 


	2. The Truth

**#19: the truth**

**A/N: another oneshot! Yay! I get excited every time I post one, but I'm so sad I only got one review :( thanks hunter by the way!**

The knife.

Such a simple tool, yet able to cause so much death and destruction with a single swipe of its metal blade. Since the beginning of time, man has used this tool for many things: hunting, preparing the meat, cutting vegetables, made sharper and longer so as to be used as weapons against one another. It was even used in a major surgery to save peoples lives.

But none of these past uses mattered at the moment. Today, the knife wouldn't be used for such noble causes as food and war and health. At least those had purpose, a reason, for the senseless bloodshed and violence. Not this needless swipe after swipe of the sharp blade running through flesh and veins.

Danny screamed as the knife, better known as the scalpel, deepened an already present wound. More ectoplasm pooled and finally leaked over the edge of the incision again, before suddenly stopping, having already clotted.

"Fascinating," the woman holding the knife whispered her eyes wide with curiosity beneath red goggles. "His wounds clot almost instantly, even though it was already open. And this first incision is already healed, Jack. Look, not even a scar."

The large man, clad in neon orange, stepped into the light, away from the monitors recording their data. "You're right, Mads. This is a breakthrough! If we can figure out a way to permanently keep him trapped, we can use the ecto converter I've been working on and have an endless supply of energy!"

"no, no, no, no, no…" Danny whispered, shaking his head back and forth, weakly. It had happened. It had finally happened. Danny was captured, bound, and being experimented on. His body was littered with sticky monitors and an IV ran into the inside of his left elbow, pumping in ounce upon ounce of sedatives.

His mind felt like mush, only with one single thought running through his head: _get away, get out, GET FREE!_ But no matter how much he tried, the ectoranium restraints at his wrists and ankles were keeping him bound to the operating table.

He pulled and struggled, but he knew it was hopeless. His parents, his _own parents_ had captured and tortured him. And they were content to continue too. All the way till Danny couldn't take any more and would just fade away. Or at least that was what his 'parents' had said. Danny didn't even know if that would happen, for all he knew, he would probably revert back to his human half in his final moments and _then_ die. Honestly, he didn't know, but that thought gave him a bit of self satisfaction in his hazy mind. It would serve Maddie and Jack Fenton right to find out that they had killed their own son.

But for now, he was here and alive (half alive if you wanted to be specific). He was hurting, and he was losing his battle with consciousness. He fought and fought, but the pain was too much, he had endured this endless torture for hours, he had had enough.

Finally, he just gave in to the blackness that had been hovering at the edges of his vision for the past half hour and a bright white light encircled him.

"I thought he was sedated!" Maddie exclaimed in surprise

"He was, I mean, he is," Jack was so flustered that he stuttered.

"Then what is this sudden display in power?" this conversation lasted only the moment it took for the white ring to split and encompass Danny's entire body, transforming the black and white jumpsuit to jeans and a bloody shirt; his previous wounds carrying into his human form.

Danny lay there on the verge of unconsciousness, and stared up at his parents. "This is the truth, are you happy now?"

With those final words, he shocked his parents into silence and passed out. Leaving himself to the mercy of the worlds most renowned ghost hunters.


	3. Cartoons

**A/N: this is supposed to be funny, so LAUGH! LAUGH I TELL YOU!**

**38: cartoons**

Danny stared with wide eyes at the television screen and the horrors that plagued his vision.

_"Want to see where the future takes us?"_

_"Nice statue. I would have made it out of recycled materials but hey, that's just me"_

"WHAT THE FROOTLOOP?" Danny screamed. He turned off the television and quickly transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He zoomed through the office-like building in search of the room he knew oh so well. When he reached it, he didn't even bother with the door, he just phased right through. "Butch!" He screamed loudly.

There sitting with about five other writers was the genius himself: Butch Hartman. He had been typing away on his laptop, probably creating more Fairly Oddparents or Tuff Puppy instead of what he _really_ should have been working on. He raised his head at his distraught creation and tilted his head, "Yes, Danny?"

Danny seethed, green eyes glowing fiercely in the bright room. "Don't 'Danny' me!" He stomped over to the man with feet floating angrily in the air "What the heck was that?"

Butch looked confuzzled, "I don't know what you mean"

Danny's right eye twitched, "PHANTOM PLANET!" he roared, drawing the eyes of the other writers if they weren't already watching the scene, "That was the most... I don't even think there's a word for it! SERIOUSLY? You end the best show ever, the phans words not mine, with THAT?" Danny threw his hands into the air to emphasize his point.

Butch raised his hands complacently, "I thought it was pretty good! And shouldn't you be happy that you and Sam are finally together?"

Danny growled, "Not like that I'm not. Do you even realize how OOC everyone was?"

Butch raised a questioning eyebrow, "OOC?"

Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yes Mr. Hartman, OOC. Meaning Out Of CHARACTER! They're your characters for Clockworks sake! Tucker shouldn't be mayor," he began counting on his fingers, "Sam shouldn't be all emotional like that, Jazz wouldn't be all weepy, Vlad is after my MOM, however sick that is, not world domination! And those Masters Blasters? Seriously? 'Masters Blasters stop disasters' pfff! Sooo Mary Sue/Gary Stu!" He proceeded to wave his hand in a 'pshhh. Nuff said' manor.  
>Butch was thoroughly confused now, "What are those words you keep using? Who the heck is this Mary and Gary? Have you been reading fanfictions about yourself again?" He pointed an accusing finger at Danny's insignia.<p>

Danny's rant was cut short as guilt washed over him. He backed off and placed his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels, "Maaaaybe..." with that, he quickly turned around and sped out of the room, leaving the authors stunned.

Butch Hartman rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Does anyone else have to deal with this?" Matt Nix (Burn Notice) and Suzanne Collins(Underland chronicles) raised their hands along with Rick Riordon (Percy Jackson) and James Patterson(Maximum Ride)  
>"You should have seen Gregor's face when he read the last book," Suzanne chuckled.<p>

Butch just rubbed his temples, he had to admit though, Phantom Planet wasn't his greatest work. The acronym everyone used for it spoke for itself (pp)

**A/N: yeah, so I wrote this at about midnight a few days ago aaaand…yeah, what do you think?**


	4. The Dance

**A/N: this is my first Drabble! And in true, drabble fashion, I limited myself to EXACTLY 100 words. I hope I did this right, but you'll be the judge of that. This is sort of a late Dannyversary thing, so…yeah. Haha, I'm late, I know.**

36: The Dance

The wind blew softly through the night air, ruffling the pure white tresses of the boy who danced in the air. It wasn't really a dance, per se, but anyone who saw the intriquit loops and spins would most definitely have to pause and admire the grace from which he executed his flight. Such effortless ease that could only be obtained through hours of practice.

But that made the task sound laborious, daunting. No, what Danny was doing now was pure enjoyment. His eyes were closed in pure bliss as he allowed the day to wash away with his dance.

**A/n: what you think? Short, but that's the point, right?**


	5. Welcome to Misery Population: Me

**A/N: I was feeling a little depressed one day, so instead of doing something I know I'd regret, I wrote this. Writing really helps!**

#6-Welcome to Misery Population: Me-

She smiled as the sharp object brought the glistening red jewels to the surface, making tingles of pain blossom and spread throughout her nervous system. She used to always wonder about the appeal of such actions, but now…now she knew. The physical pain took the mind away from the emotional torrent raging inside her. Away from the harsh words spoken and hard glares received.

It was never physical abuse. No, that would be too easy. Too short-lasting of a blow. Only the verbal hits could ring in her head for days to come until a new, fresh onslaught pushed them aside. Wounds always fresh inside, never outside.

She sliced the metal across her wrist again, relishing in the power it gave her. With one stroke, all could be lost to oblivion, but she didn't want death. Only relief.

To be free from the bonds that held her and free from the tormenting voices was all she dreamed of.

The voices belonged to those around her. With names and faces she cared not to recall at the moment. They weren't fantasy, that again would be too easy, they were reality. Cruel reality that slapped itself again and again against her face that she was wrong.

Always in the wrong no matter what she did.

So why not do something completely wrong just to feel right again? She sliced the object she couldn't even be bothered to learn the name of. It was some sort of nail clipper or something, but it didn't matter. The point was that it had a point. A sharp point that could split the delicate skin.  
>How many had she sliced so far? She hadn't bothered to count and now that the blood began to gather, it would be impossible to tell until she cleaned up. Which she should probably do. It would be a disaster if someone came into her room right now. She rose from her seat, gathering the bloody pieces of cloth that she had placed under her arms to catch the blood from her sliced wrists. No, evidence of her actions would not do at all, if someone found out, she didn't know what would happen.<p>

"Hey, Sam, I-" a male voice echoed from the direction of her locked window.

Darn! she thought to herself, I can't believe I forgot to activate the ghost shield! she whirled around to stare at the shocked face before her.

"Um. Hi, Danny." she trailed off sheepishly, hiding her arms behind her back. But it was too late, Danny had seen the damage done, and his eyes showed it. Determination had lit a fire in those green eyes, and he would use that flame to chase away the darkness in her mind. At least, she sincerely hoped so.

**A/N: so what you think? I wrote this a looong time ago, just had the heart to finish and post recently. It's all angsty...made me feel better, I know that. I seem to be putting mostly sad stuff in here, wonder why...**

**Review?**


End file.
